The In Betweens
by BiggerBeans
Summary: A look at what happened in between the scenes of Final Fantasy X. A fic about what was going through the character's minds, about what they were really feeling towards other characters and about their true motivations.


**Author's Note:** Why, hello! I recently played (and fell in love with) Final Fantasy X on my old school PS2. The game was awesome, but I always wondered what the characters talked about or did in between the scenes. I'm sure they all didn't stalk around silently as the wandered the Djose Highroad, and I'm sure there was at least one complaint as they climbed Mt. Gagazet. So this is what this fic is, basically. The plot will be the same as the game (defeat Sin! Bring the Calm! Hurrah!), but the characters motivations and relationships will be built upon and expanded. I may take some minor liberties (eg. change an in-game scene slightly), but nothing will change too dramatically (nobody is going to lose an arm or be eaten by Sin). Anyways, I'm going to consider this chapter a 'Pilot' of sorts. I want to see if this fic will catch on; if people like the format and the concept. If nobody likes it then I'll scrap the whole idea. If people respond well, I might just write other chapters out :P. I didn't have anybody to beta this chapter, so I had to do my own edits and try to make the plot believable. If you spot any problems, please let me know! Thanks for reading, and here we go!

* * *

**Besaid Island**

**Wakka**

"Like this, Cap'n?" Letty threw the ball high in the air and watched as it peaked. As gravity pulled it back down, Letty jumped, tensed his muscles and kicked. However, the familiar feeling of rubber against skin did not occur. Instead, Letty's kick met with nothing but air and he tumbled to the sand in a heap. He quickly unscrambled himself, dusted the sand from his uniform and picked the ball back up. "Wait, let me try one more time, ya?"

Wakka covered his eyes with his hand and groaned. Sometimes the Aurochs' utter lack of talent stunned him. He wouldn't be surprised if the local children beat them in a game. Still, they were having fun, so who was he to complain? "Lemme show you again, ya? I know you'll get it soon." Wakka took the ball from Letty and stepped back a few paces. "Your form's okay, you just gotta keep your eyes open when you got to kick it."

By now, the entire team had tuned in to Wakka's demonstration, even Keepa. Wakka tossed the ball in the air, jumped, and connected with tremendous force. The snap of rubber against skin echoed across the waves and the ball zipped out into the ocean. Wakka landed on the sand gracefully and was prepared to boast when he heard a faint voice.

"Ow!"

Wakka looked out over the gentle waves and saw a figure bobbing in the water. Strange. They've been practicing all morning and nobody had joined them on the beach.

"Good aim, Cap'n!" Jassu said.

"Wow, you hit him!" Datto added. "Did you mean to do that?"

"Heeeey," Wakka called out, waving his arm. "You okay?"

The boy – Wakka could tell he was male – waved back merrily and sank under the surface for a moment. Wakka barely had time to question what he was doing before the boy shot out of the water, blitzball balancing on his forehead, and made a graceful backflip. His foot connected with the ball with so much force and precision that Wakka had to duck out of the way as it came hurling towards shore.

"Woah-ho-ho-ho!" Wakka exclaimed, turning back to the water. "Hey! Why don't you swim in here, ya? I gotta ask you something!"

The boy waved and began to swim towards shore. As he did, Wakka fetched another blitzball – he would bet that the other one was in Kilika by now – and returned to the shore. The boy stepped out of the surf and approached Wakka. As he got closer, Wakka nearly fell backwards. Chappu! He looked so much like Chappu! How could it be?

"Hi!" he exclaimed happily.

Wakka had a myriad of questions for the stranger – where did he come from? How did he sneak onto the beach? What the heck was he wearing? Why did he look so much like Chappu? – but there was one that needed to be answered immediately. He extended the ball towards the stranger and asked: "You think we can see that shot… one more time?"

The boy laughed, took the ball from Wakka and performed the shot a second time. The ball went flying off into the distance, the water misting as it skimmed the surface. The boy landed softly and popped back up immediately, grinning widely at Wakka.

Wakka whistled his impress. "Man, you're no amateur. Who do you play for?"

"You're looking at the star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" the boy chirped confidently.

Jassu gasped, while Botta and Keepa looked at each other.

Wakka simply narrowed his eyes and looked at the boy curiously, assessing him. "I hit you too hard with the ball or somethin'?"

"As if!" The boy replied.

"What team you say again?"

The boys eyes widened slightly, as if a thought had suddenly dawned on him. "Ah.. er.. what I meant to say was," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "You know what? Forget that. I, uh. I got too close to Sin and my head's still all foggy-like… or something. I guess I don't really know where I come from. Or where I am, for that matter."

Wakka nodded knowingly. "Sin's toxin got to ya. I knew a guy, ya? Got too close to Sin, forgot everything. Couldn't even count to ten." He also knew far too many people who died because of Sin. "Still, you're alive. Better than most." Wakka paused momentarily to offer a prayer, as did the rest of the Aurochs, then turned back to the boy. "By the way, I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs."

"Tidus," the stranger replied, a stranger no more. "So this is… Besaid?"

"You know it!"

Tidus cast an embarrassed look towards the Aurochs before stepping closer to Wakka and asking softly: "Where's Besaid?"

"Woooah. You musta gotten _really _close. Besaid is in the south of Spira, the farthest you can go." Wakka couldn't help but smirk at Tidus' helplessness. Wakka couldn't explain why – maybe because he looked so much like Chappu – but he took an instant liking to Tidus. He must be lost and afraid, but he was still jovial and charmingly quirky. Tidus' hand fell on his stomach as it gurgled and groaned.

"What, you hungry?" Wakka asked, stepping forward and putting his arm around Tidus' shoulders. "Okay, back to the village. I'll get you something good."

"Great! But, uh, before we go… it's true Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago?"

Wakka burst out into laughter and put Tidus in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles against Tidus' scalp. "Yeah, brudda! You from the Zanarkand Abes. That was a good one, ya?"

Tidus managed to squirm away and when Wakka looked, he could see a shadow pass over the blonde's features. It was fleeting, lasting only a moment before a smile was forced, but it was there. He had a story, Wakka could tell, and it involved more than Sin. Still, his new friend was obviously fatigued and starving. Stories could wait until after lunch. "Come with me. Your brudda Wakka will take good care of you, ya?"

He couldn't wait until Lulu saw this guy.

* * *

**Lulu**

There were two days in the foreseeable future that Lulu dreaded. The day Yuna was to become a summoner was one of them. The other… she didn't want to think about it. Lulu sat perched on the stairs that led up into the Chamber of the Fayth, her chin cupped in her hand. This was a ritual she was far too common with, although never with a summoner so close to her heart. Yuna had been inside far too long, but Lulu could still hear her mumbled prayers, so she knew she was safe.

She didn't know what to think about this whole pilgrimage. Hopefulness, despair, anger and happiness all swirled within her, each emotion fighting for dominance. Yuna had wanted to become a summoner for so long now, and Lulu was glad that she was fulfilling her dream. However, Lulu knew what would happen in Zanarkand and it broke her heart that she was being part of it. And where was Wakka? He should be here, supporting Yuna. Or at the very least, supporting her. He would rather run away and hide from the reality of the situation, rather than support the two people who were closest to him in the world.

She glanced up at Kimahri, the every present and ever silent Ronso. She was grateful for his presence. It allowed her to let her guard down slightly and get lost in her reverie. She remembered how when she and Wakka were trying desperately to talk Yuna out of becoming a summoner, Kimahri had said five simple words that had sealed Yuna's fate: "Yuna want it. Kimahri support."

Lulu heard footsteps. Not from the Chamber of the Fayth, but coming from the Cloister of Trials. She rose steadily to her feet, preparing for battle should a fiend appear. Beside her, Kimahri tensed, but it was no fiend. Wakka sauntered into the room, a stranger in tow. Lulu nearly gasped at the violation of tradition, but managed to school her shock. She eyed Wakka accusingly and strode towards him, her mouth pulled into a tight line.

"What are you doing here, Wakka? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" She hissed. Wakka looked down shamefacedly.

"I-I…" he mumbled.

"Is the summoner all right?" the stranger asked.

She reeled towards him, her eyes burning. "Who are _you?_ Your presence is a violation against Yevon's teachings!"

"Who's what-nows?"

Before Lulu had a chance to retort, weak, stumbling footsteps could be heard. Wakka looked up and Lulu spun around as the door to the Chamber of the Fayth opened. Lulu gasped at the sight. Yuna was stumbling forward, her head lolling down, bracing herself against the wall for support. She approached the stairs, but as the descended the first step her knees gave out and she tumbled forward.

"Woah!" the boy said.

"Yuna!" Wakka exclaimed beside her.

But it was Kimahri who saved her. The Ronso surged forward and caught her gently in his arms. Lulu stepped forward and was embarrassed to note that her heart was pounding feverishly in her chest. While one part of her was hoping for success, the other prayed for failure. She had known Yuna for ten years now, had watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. To throw it all away for the sake of Spira's happiness…

"I have done it. I have become a summoner," Yuna said softly, her eyes shining with delight.

Lulu was crestfallen, but beside her Wakka seemed devastated. He sighed heavily and looked at his feet. The stranger beside him had a different reaction.

"All right!" he said, beaming.

Yuna acknowledged him with a nod and a smile, but didn't seem the least bit curious as to why he was there.

"Be happy for her!" Lulu hissed at Wakka. "Fake it if you must."

Wakka looked up from the ground, but couldn't seem to force a smile on his face. At least he was trying. Lulu sympathized with him. He had become so close to Yuna, so protective of her. More than she herself had, she had to admit. He had latched on to her ten years ago and had never learned to let go. It was something she couldn't help but resent him for, despite her own affections for him.

"Lulu. Kimahri," she said, addressing them both. "Wakka," she said with a little more warmth. "Let's go and share the news with the village."

Yuna strode forward, smiling shyly at Tidus as she did so, and passed into the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri followed close behind.

"Lu…" Wakka started, but Lulu walked past him briskly. She didn't want to hear what he wanted to say, not now. Despite her mixed feelings about it, this was Yuna's moment; Yuna's greatest achievement. Lulu would support her, guard her and be there for her while she told the people of Besaid that they had a new summoner.

She heard the new boy mumble something as she walked past, but decided to ignore it. She passed easily through the Cloister, her heels clicking alone, and stepped into the temple proper. There, Yuna was already being congratulated by one of the priests.

"Yuna," she called as she stepped down the stairs. She gathered the young woman in her arms and straightened a few strands of hair that stuck out wildly. "Congratulations, Yuna. I know how hard you have worked for this. Your father would be proud."

Yuna nodded solemnly. "It was more difficult than I had imagined. I do apologize for keeping you, Wakka and Kimahri waiting."

Lulu felt a flare of anger rise up within her. "Wakka didn't…" she began, but stopped herself short. She was being petty and she knew it. It wouldn't serve any of them to belittle him.

"Didn't what?" Yuna asked. She tilted her head sweetly to one side.

"Mind. I'm sure Wakka didn't mind," she improvised quickly. "Kimahri and I didn't, either. We're proud of you, Yuna."

"Truly?"

"Yes. Now come, we must tell the people of your accomplishment."

Wakka appeared, then, emerging from the Cloister with the stranger by his side.

"Heeeey, little sis!" he called, racing down the stairs. He captured her in his arms and squeezed tightly, lifting her off the ground a little. "I'm proud of you, ya? Staying in there like a champ for a whole day."

"Wakka," Lulu said shortly. "We shouldn't keep the people waiting any longer. They are all worried about her and are anxious for news."

"Yes, she's right," Yuna said gently as Wakka lowered her to the ground. "I wouldn't want to worry them any longer than necessary." She turned to the priest who continued to eye the blonde boy suspiciously. "Father Leo? If you would escort me."

Father Leo bowed deep and took Yuna by the elbow. Tradition stated that when one first became a summoner, they were to be announced to the people by the head priest of the temple. "It would be an honor, Lady Yuna." They left the temple together, Kimahri ever present behind. Lulu lagged only long enough to turn and glare at Wakka and his friend. She really wanted to give them a piece of her mind, but it would only make Yuna upset. Later, then. Wakka's irresponsibility was not acceptable. She turned from them and walked out of the temple, her chin jutted out in front of her.

She watched with maternal gratification as the people of Besaid gathered around Yuna, congratulating her; praising her; worshiping her. A celebration started with the summoning of Yuna's first Aeon, a winged beast called Valefor. It was a beautiful beast and seemed quite taken with Yuna, for which Lulu was glad. Lulu could sense the crowd's excitement growing and decided it was the right time to take her leave. Yuna knew she wasn't keen on big crowds and accepted her departure without offense.

"Yes. You should rest," Yuna said. "You must be tired."

"You, too, look exhausted. Don't overdo yourself tonight," Lulu advised before making her way through the crowd to her modest hut. She searched for her spell book, something that she found one day while at the beach with Yuna, Chappu and Wakka, and began studying. Experience told her that the journey ahead was going to be arduous and fiends would abound, so she needed to hone her skills. Several hours passed as she poured over the pages, sipping tea as she did so. The noise outside grew quieter and quieter as the people of Besaid retired to their huts. Knowing Yuna, she would probably still be out there talking to the islanders, trying to answer all of their probing questions. Sometimes Yuna didn't realize what was best for her.

Lulu closed the spell book and stepped outside, intent on saving Yuna from the mob. When she arrived at the village center, however, only Wakka remained. He sat by the dimming fire cross-legged, and stared into the glowing embers. Lulu watched from the shadows as he sighed and covered his face with his hands, rubbing them down his skin. For an instant, Lulu's heart warmed to him and her anger from before nearly melted away. But she wouldn't let it dissolve completely. Wakka had been completely selfish and irresponsible today, something that needed to stop immediately if Yuna's pilgrimage was to succeed. Seeing the tired lines in his face, however, Lulu vowed to use a softer approach.

She stepped from the shadows and walked towards the dying fire. "Yuna's asleep?" she asked as she neared.

Wakka looked up and met Lulu's eyes for a moment before staring at the embers again. "Yeah. Sent her to bed 'bout an hour ago. She wanted to stay up all night with the villagers, you know? They were on her like fiends." He fell silent again.

Lulu lowered herself down beside him, welcoming the heat of the fire against her skin. "You're worried."

"Course I'm worried! Yuna's not even eighteen and she wants to become High Summoner! Girl like her should enjoy her life… not throw it away." He turned to her suddenly, his eyes a little glassy. "You think we can still change her mind?"

Lulu didn't have to consider. She shook her head slowly, sadly. "Yuna has chosen her path, Wakka. We cannot change it, and she would resent us if we did. Either way, we would lose her. We must protect her now. From fiends, from Sin, even from our own desires."

Wakka remained silent, running his hand along his beard.

"Wakka… I want to know why you weren't there for Yuna today. If she knew, she would be very upset, you know. I was quite upset too. No, I was more than upset; I was angry. Kimahri was as well."

Wakka looked at her sharply. "He said that?"

"Not in words, no. But I could tell."

Wakka looked away again. "I had practice," he mumbled unconvincingly.

Lulu narrowed her eyes and tried to keep her anger in check. "You are a guardian, Wakka. Not to any regular summoner, but to Yuna. Blitzball is no excuse to miss her gaining her first Aeon. She needs her guardians by her side or else she is doomed to failure."

Wakka grunted, cast a sideways glance at Lulu. "I know," he whispered.

A flash of understanding struck Lulu and she suddenly felt heartless. She placed her hand on Wakka's knee. "You were hoping she would fail without you there, didn't you?" The light crackling of wood seemed to roar in the deafening silence of Besaid.

"It's just… I've already lost so much, you know? My parents, my friends… Chappu. I don't think I could lose Yuna too." Wakka picked up an errant twig and prodded the fire until the logs collapsed.

"Sabotaging her efforts is not the way to go about things, Wakka," she scolded mildly. "In fact, it could become quite dangerous. Yuna could have been excommunicated today. Who was that boy and _why_ was he in the temple?" Lulu could feel herself getting worked up again.

"Tidus? Aw, he's alright."

"Perhaps, but it is certainly not alright for him to complete the Cloister of Trials! He is not a guardian of Yuna."

"I know. He just kinda ran in while I wasn't looking, ya? I found him floating out in the sea today. Said he got too close to Sin and now he can't remember anythin'! I had to teach him the prayer!" Wakka stood and helped Lulu to her feet. "He looks kinda like… like Chappu, ya?"

Something flared within Lulu at the mention of that name. She looked at Wakka with fire in her eyes.

* * *

**Tidus**

Tidus stared up at the tented building of the Crusaders Lodge, watching a moth swirl and dive around a hanging lantern. He couldn't sleep. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He could sleep, but when he slept, he dreamed, and he was sick of his dreams right now. He lay there, reflecting on the past two days and the impossibility of it all. Zanarkand gone? A giant monster called Sin? That creature that Yuna called from the sky? How could he possibly be one thousand years in the future?

Tidus groaned and grabbed at his head. He knew trying to rationalize it right now was a waste of time. Wakka said he couldn't remember because of Sin's toxin, but Tidus couldn't except that. Sin's toxin made you forget, but Tidus clearly remembered his past. His father, his disappearance and his mother's slow spiral towards death. It still hurt to think of it and surely Sin's toxin couldn't produce that.

So Tidus made a vow. He made a promise to himself to stop thinking about the past and instead focus on nothing but the future. He would take things day by day from now on, learn as much as he could about Spira and maybe find a connection somewhere. There had to be one.

"_He's dead, okay? Dead!"_

Tidus sat up and turned his head towards the door. It was hard to hear what they were talking about, but he did eventually make out Wakka's voice saying something.

"_Yeah but, he needed our help. I already told him we'd take him to Luca with us."_

Ah, they were talking about him, Wakka and that scary woman from the temple. He slinked of the bed and crept towards the fabric door, listening intently. It wasn't eavesdropping if they were talking about you, Tidus figured. He peaked out the curtain just in time to see the woman scold Wakka a final time before storming off. Wakka heaved a sigh, kicked at the dirt and turned towards the Crusaders Lodge. Tidus didn't bother to hide.

"She's scary," Tidus commented as Wakka entered. "Like, really scary."

"Ah… you heard that?" Wakka said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, brudda."

"Not at all! I mean, I _did_ break the rules. She's got a right to be mad."

"Not at you! You didn't know what you were doin', what with Sin's toxin and all. I should'a stopped you. Anyways, Lulu's mad at me for… eh… well, it's not important now, ya?" Wakka put a heavy hand on Tidus' shoulder and smiled, though he noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Get some rest, buddy. We leave early tomorrow." Wakka walked past him and flopped down on one of the beds, ripping off his headband and tossing it on the floor. Amazingly, his hair still stuck straight up.

"Hey Wakka," Tidus said, taking the next bed over, "who's Chappu? After Yuna called that Aeon thing, people kept telling me I looked like some guy named Chappu. He famous?"

Wakka looked up suddenly, his tired eyes searching Tidus' for a moment before falling. "Chappu was my brother. He was killed by Sin about a year ago now, fighting with the Crusaders," he said softly.

"Oh. I'm sorry I brought it up, then," Tidus said as he kicked off his boots. "I never had any brothers or sisters to lose, but both of my parents are dead." It was an admission that was surprisingly easy for Tidus to make and he immediately wonders why. Was it simply because he had come to terms with the truth, or was it because he wanted to ease the grief he had caused Wakka?

"Hmm. Mine too. Sin again, ya?" Wakka said, spreading himself flat on the bed, placing his hands behind his head. "That's why Yuna's got to go and beat Sin, so we can all live in peace."

"Your parents too?" Tidus said incredulously. "I-I didn't mean to… to make you…"

Wakka simply waved a hand in the air dismissively. "It's all right, brudda. You didn't know. Listen, don't worry about Lulu. I'll talk to her tomorrow when she's calmed down a little. She gets mad easily, but it doesn't last long, ya?" Wakka rolled onto his side, his back facing Tidus. "Go to sleep, man. I'm bushed."

Tidus heaved a sigh and fell back onto the bed. He didn't know Wakka very well, but he was the closest thing to a friend Tidus had had in a long time. Being the star of the Zanarkand Abes meant that people were almost always interested in your fame, not your friendship. Wakka didn't seem to know anything about his celebrity, and more, didn't seem to care either way. Wakka seemed to like him for him and nothing else. It was the first sense of comfort that Tidus felt since that fateful meeting with Sin. Tidus watched the moth above swirl around and around the lantern until his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

When morning came, Tidus was awoken by gentle rays of tropical sun, occasionally falling on his face as the curtain of the Lodge window fluttered softly in the breeze. He lay there for a few moments, trying to blink away the last vestiges of unconsciousness, before tossing his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched his arms high above his head and gave an almighty groan.

"Morning Wakka!" he said brightly as he let his arms fell. He turned to Wakka's bed, only to find it empty. Wakka was already up? Was he running late? It was with that thought that all lingering sleepiness in his muscles and mind fled. He jumped from the bed and hurried to the entrance of the lodge, already planning an apology. When he stepped out into the humid Besaid air, Wakka was standing in the middle of the square looking a little pensive. He was holding a wonderfully crafted blue sword that sparkled as the light hit its edges.

Tidus jogged over and opened his mouth to apologize, but Wakka got the first word.

"Morning, brudda! I was starting to think we'd be in the next Calm before you woke up. Sleep well?"

Tidus nodded. "Sorry. Guess I was tired."

"No problem, ya? We're still waiting for Yu-- uh, the summoner. Lu's just doing some last minute packing. Kimahri's gone up ahead."

"And what are _you_ doing, Wakka?" Tidus teased.

"Waitin' for _you_!" Wakka replied, slapping Tidus on the shoulder. "Wanted to give you something before we left." Wakka extended the sword forward, a slight shadow passing over his face as he did so. "It was my brother Chappu's sword. He… never really used it. Figured somebody might as well use it."

"Woah, really?" Tidus asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Think you can handle it?" Wakka asked, finally handing the sword to Tidus.

"'Course!" he replied, gripping the glowing blade tightly. It was a lot lighter than he had expected. "Thanks, Wakka. Really."

"Hey, no problem, ya? Gotta protect yourself from the fiends!"

"What's a 'fiend'?"

Before Wakka could answer, the doors of the temple creaked open and Yuna, the beautiful summoner he met last night, walked out, dragging a heavy suitcase behind her.

"Hey, what's all this then?" Wakka asked, pointing to the offending suitcase.

"It's… they're gifts for the temples!" she called back.

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna."

"I know, it's just…" she sighed mightily and loosened her grip on the handle. "You're right. Bringing the Calm will be the greatest gift of all." Yuna abandoned the suitcase, but paused and looked back at it for a moment, as if deciding if the idea was in fact salvageable.

"Heh, girls," Wakka murmured, elbowing Tidus in the ribs.

"I heard that."

Tidus spun around to see Lulu standing behind them, her hands placed on her hips challengingly.

"Oh! Hey! Uh, hi! Morning!" Tidus mumbled in rapid succession, hoping to dispel the sudden awkwardness he felt.

"One greeting will suffice," Lulu replied with the hint of a smirk on her face. Her eyes seemed softer today, even a little watery. "I must apologize for last night. I'm afraid I might have been testy."

"Being cooped up in a room with a smelly blue beast thing'll do that to you," he replied. Wakka had walked over to Yuna and was in the process of hugging her. They talked for a moment before joining Lulu and himself.

"I'm ready to go," Yuna said softly, her eyes cast at the ground.

"Hey, don't look so sad!" Tidus said brightly. "This is the start of an adventure, right? You should be excited!"

Both Lulu and Wakka looked away, but Yuna raised her head and met his. A smile bloomed on her lips, but the tears in her eyes lingered. She brushed them away quickly. "Right. This _should_ be an adventure. We should have fun along the way!"

"Whatever you wish, Yuna," Lulu said. She picked up the two packs she had prepared and handed one to Wakka and one to Tidus. "Shall we go, then?"

"Yes, let's," Yuna replied. She smiled sweetly at Tidus before striding forward. It was she who took the first step, and she who began their story.


End file.
